It is for example known from DE 199 42 967 to place an excess temperature protection device in the form of a rod controller with an elongated, rod-like expansion element on a heating device in the form of radiant heaters. This excess temperature protection device more particularly serves to ensure that a maximum permitted temperature on a glass ceramic plate of a hob running over the heating device is not exceeded. The casing thereof outside the radiant heater is fixed to a receiving dish or tray. The rod-like expansion element projects into the interior of the radiant heater and can be fixed, for example by clips or upright, hook-like holders. However, the fixing of the casing to the outside of the receiving tray incurs costs, particularly assembly costs.
The problem addressed by one embodiment of the invention is to provide an aforementioned heating device and a hob making it possible to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art and where in particular the arrangement of a temperature sensor on a heating device can be simplified.